Aikatsu Dream! Episode 4/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (Momo is walking around the audition hall with a smile.) Momo: ''Alright, now it's time to make my first big step as an idol! Now just to find a good audition to try...'' (She notices a large crowd of idols, mostly-first years, gathered around an audition billboard) Momo: 'What's everyone doing over there? (She sees the billboard, and how it tells about an audition to become the image girl for a new candy, Tokimeki Taffy, from the famous candy company SweetsPro) '''Momo: '''Alright, I think I'll take this one! But there is a lot of people already signed up... Well then, I'll go one more step forward! (The scene cuts to the courtyard, where she is practicing her dance routine) '''Momo: '''Hmm... But something about that didn't feel right... Maybe the fans online will know what to do! (She looks up information on the audition, giving her all sorts of information, from yoga to bungee-jumping. We see a montage of her training taking place) '''Momo: '(tired) I'm exhausted, and that training didn't help at all! Well, I know that I have at least one idea. (She then gets a bag out of her closet, taking out some of the candy from the bag. She then pops a red candy in her mouth) 'Momo: '(with her face turning slightly red) Mm! It's kind of spicy, but it's delicious! (A lightbulb goes off over her head) '''Momo: '''I got it! Maybe, I could try being more "pop!" or "zing!" or something like that. I guess the word I'm really looking for is spontaneous. (The scene switches again to the classroom hallway, where Momo is running to catch up with Chou.) '''Momo: Chou, I need your help with something! Chou: 'What is it? (The scene cuts to Momo and Chou's dorm room, where Chou is teaching Momo about Brandless Cards) '''Chou: '''So, you wanted to make a coord using these? '''Momo: '(nods) I want it to be something really bright and and fun, with lots of zip! '''Chou: '''For this, you'll probably want to use Pop cards, as that's what their all about! '''Momo: Hmm... So if I use this top with these pants and those shoes... I think this combo fits together nicely! What do you think, Chou? '''Chou: '''That looks great! I'd go with that outfit for sure! '''Momo: '''Alright then, it looks l'm gonna run straight ahead! '''Chou: '''You've really gotten into the idol spirit since we got here, haven't you! '''Momo: '''I sure have! (The camera cuts to the day of the audition, where Momo is waiting in the dressing room. After she gets her cue to go, she goes to the dressing room, changes into her coord, and the song begins) Watashi wa atarashī pinku no kuchibeni de ie o tobikosu node Kagami ni sotto kiite miru nee, shiawase? Kyuu ni yokogao ga akaku natte doushite aseru no? My style pikapika ni naru kara A! Ano omise ni shiyō Sō yobareru kanji Kagayaku machi kirakira shop window Atarashii jibun to, najimi no atashi to Dare mo ga shiru basho demo, oshare no parade wa yuku A! otogi no kuni he to oshare no tabi wa tsuzuku Mai shikkude• karā• parēdo (After the song ends, she waves to the audience) (A short time skip happens, and it is now the end of the audition) '''Judge: '''The winner of the audition is entrant number 55, Momo Amachi! Congratulations! We are looking forward to working with you! (Momo is seen waving toward the crowd enthusiastically, and then we see Madeline smiling, as she is standing backstage.) Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu: Dream!